RoyxEd is Love
by raizael
Summary: fma. roy/ed. a compilation of roy/ed oneshots and drabbles.
1. One Last Dinner

**One Last Dinner**

Chartre

They were having dinner, apparently, _together_. In an _expensive_ restaurant, no less.

It was past 8PM, after Fullmetal finished his usual activities for the day, and like how he stopped by every after work over at the colonel's office for final report, then he'd immediately leave with a sole cold salute; he had his moments to think about, and yes, regret.

Not when he was receiving some comeback from his higher-up, mind you.

It was the same every late afternoon, then he'd miss out on military duties after dark until the next morning—everything would just be the same thing over again. That was, until one night when he finished—let's just say—a _little_ less early. Yet still he passed by the office like always and handed his work over. The habitual routine still; the colonel browsed through the papers lazily, obviously not even reading it, paying no attention all the more. Roy placed them under his paperweight and signaled the boy for his permission to leave.

Edward refused to leave that early evening.

For a first, he asked if he was staying longer for work. Of course, it was a yes. A colonel had his status and work to endure; as he, only an alchemist alone just did his usual here and there, and then some.

Then he offered some tea. _Tea_.

Tea.

Though it seemed like such a wrong question, he somewhat ignored that sentence off, waving his free hand and adding a simple "no."

Alright, he obviously was not going anywhere. Busy with work; no leisure and break; no, this was not the colonel he knew. But it was good to see him work hard. Strange, but good. Edward remembered to thank the Captain for that…

Dinner?

Now Edward was losing it. He definitely did not want to leave his office.

For a second, Roy Mustang lifted his eyes at him and leveled. Yes, dinner. Now that was something… interesting. Now he was trying to consider it, tapping his pen on his chin. Dinner, he repeated, giving some full thought. Maybe Edward should be taking about it more in front of him while he held his work.

Roy quickly stood up with a satisfied smile, leading himself to the door to grab his coat. He'd love to have dinner.

Well, what of it—maybe for free food; to splurge Fullmetal's money; something to get out from work without being obvious; whatever he had on his mind, Edward knew he wasn't leaving the office _alone_, that is.

They sat together adjacent the glass window of the restaurant. There was a faint aura around them, Edward could feel, like everyone was watching them, wondering about why some dogs of the military bothered to stop by and eat supper in an inadequate place for them, when they should be—in fact—purifying the population, improving the state, or whatever they've wondered about their daily doing.

Edward saw Roy was having fun, sipping from his wine then rounding the glass with the stem to heighten up the flavor. He took one bite.

Roy pressed his knuckles on his cheek and watched the boy eat. Edward raised his eyebrows. Now he was intimidated by his haughty-looking smile.

Edward never understood why he bothered with dinner, when he could have just gone home and left the colonel to work and stifle his yawns until the next morning. He never knew why it felt so important just to be with the colonel tonight. It was strange and bazaar, yet surprisingly fulfilling.

He figured there wouldn't be a next time. After this, it would be the same everyday; going to work, doing work, and then going home as soon as he finished passing his work. No more stops, no more hangovers, much to the idea of even just chatting with him. No, everything would have to be the same.

He would have to keep his lips sealed.

They barely spoke. They did not even speak. Not even about work did they trouble themselves to open their mouths. It was going to be their last dinner.

"Colonel,"

"Yes?"

"Nothing…" he stifled himself.

"No, what is it?"

Edward could not bare the fact he wouldn't say anything to him. Nevertheless, in the same aura, he couldn't, with unseen eyes lurking around their space as they sat together.

"Sorry…"

He really couldn't say anything. Not one word that could give out the slightest hint of things; he was cowardly at that point, maybe the first time he's ever been that way. The colonel did not bother to speak then. There was silence, until Edward called out for the bill as they left, yet again without a single word.

His first dinner was his last. Unable to speak of what he wanted to, it was his one last dinner.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal, Fullmetal, I really enjoyed it." He smiled standing beside the lit lamppost standing about.

Edward nodded.

"I have to go back to Central Command, I'm afraid I'm not yet done with my work," he laughed. Now Ed wondered what would happen if the colonel were finished before he invited him to dinner. Would he walk home with him?

"Sorry if I troubled you all this way. I'll go ahead then… thank you." He took one final bow and headed off to the other direction.

"Colonel, wait!" Edward lifted an arm out in the air. He thought for a moment—it was now or never, Fullmetal. Make or break it.

"What is it?"

Edward bit his lip, and thought back again to the times he wanted to say something to the colonel, but never did they come out right, or the way he wanted them to. However, for sure, he was acting differently tonight than any other.

For once, he'd taken Roy out to dinner. Paying all expenses didn't bother him with sens, but the fact that they spent the night wasted; what a regret it must have been.

Edward opened his mouth, and closed again. He didn't want to say it—but he wanted to—but he was afraid. He was losing his mind, so was the colonel losing is patience.

"Fullmetal, time's running."

Time was always running. He never had the chance to spend that much time with the colonel. Sure, he worked with him in the same place, near the same offices, but with the further ado in Command, there was no time. It was always running.

Roy was growing impatient, looking at his wristwatch, watching time tick and tock. He sighed.

"Fullmetal, I still have work to do. If there's anything you want to tell me, can't it wait tomorrow morning? We have all the time, but not right now."

There was no time, mind you.

Edward sighed and looked at his feet. Alright, alright, tomorrow. He promised himself he'd tell him tomorrow morning. No turning back, especially after the night's been wasted.

"See you tomorrow. Again, thank you for dinner," he bowed. Still Ed had his head low. He would never have noticed if the man left already.

"If it makes you any happier, I love you too. Now goodbye," with that, he turned his back and left, with a couple of sighs and mumbles under his breath. Edward lifted his head, and an interesting bright shade appeared on his face.

Now the Fullmetal knew someone was going to sleep with a smile on his face…

One last dinner—the best for the last.

_Fin._


	2. Sleepwalk Part 1

**Sleepwalk**

Chartre

_Note to Ed: Never attempt to drink even a little alcohol after dark._

Ah, the occasional drinking session in the evening hasn't done much for the older man sitting behind the wooden polished desk. He used to have his drinks with Maes Hughes, but unfortunately, the news struck long ago has yet bothered the man as he dosed. Moreover, no, the captain wasn't around to watch him get all sentimental about it, nor was she to join his sessions after work. She had left by then.

Alcohol was not taking effect on him too much, considering he had it almost twice a fortnight. His body had gotten used to it. Even it was some sort of a drug to others in case-scenarios, alcohol was his anti-drug—the ecstasy maybe; also something to keep away from work.

One night, an alchemist dropped by to submit his full report for the day. Underage he was, and Roy was to blame for the further aftermath.

Edward Elric walked in without much ado, saluted and handed out his work to him. At this point, the colonel could still tell between his eyes, though a little deluded they were. He took his paperwork and read them incoherently. He raised a brow, trying to put some sense into what the Fullmetal submitted. Well, his mind wasn't making sense…

Edward mentioned about the depth of the sinking city Aquaroya. Little by little, the city was sinking at least an inch under water, he said, and that it may take another five years for it to at least move again at another point—oh, how things pass.

The colonel placed the paperwork under a weight and took another sip. Edward waited for his approach. Roy lifted another glass into the air, handing it over to the underage boy.

Edward pounced back, obviously surprised and dumbfounded. Too young, he said, waving his hands in front of his face. Even as stubborn and sometimes devious as he may come, Edward still knew his limitations.

However, no, Roy insisted, pushing the glass towards him. Now Edward was thinking whether he was just the type to let little kids fall under the wrong side of the road, or he was just plain drunk. No matter how Edward tried to refuse his offer, the colonel still insisted. Now he poured a quarter into the glass. The ice floated…

Edward looked at the glass filled with the _odorous _alcohol, knowing it was no good for him. He heard how it relieved stress for people like the colonel, and how it actually tasted crisp and… _interesting_—maybe a little sip wouldn't hurt the boy.

Edward grabbed the glass and played with the bottom, shaking it passively. He looked at the ice colliding with each other in it, then looked up at the colonel—who seemed to be waiting for the boy's first taste of legal drinking—and back at the drink.

"Here it goes…"

* * *

_Note to Ed: Never attempt to drink even a little alcohol after dark…_

Roy only had himself to blame; letting the boy take a little sip of the pungent wine—who knew he would have wanted more. Apparently really drunk and swept away, Edward had fallen asleep in the colonel's office the night before, thus Roy had to carry him all the way to his own house.

He was thankful the boy was small for his age; he wasn't a real burden being carried on his shoulders from Central Command to his house.

"Colonel…"

"Yes?" he muttered, looking back a little awed that the boy could still speak.

"Colonel—you know you shouldn't be working—working so hard late in the evening!" the boy hollered into his ear.

Alright, he was able to speak—without making any sense, that is.

"Fullmetal,"

"Colonel!" he chided like a little boy. "You're such a womanizer, you know that?" he continued ranting unconsciously in his sleep. "You should learn tah—to concentrate more on your work than—than spending all your time with them women you keep spending all your time with…"

"Ok," he replied instinctively, curbing his laughs under his breath.

"And also!"

"Yes?" he looked down at his feet, calming himself from guffawing. Whatever he was going to say next must probably wake the neighborhood up, courtesy of Roy himself.

"Why can't you love me enough, eh?" Ed urged to lift a finger idly.

Roy stopped a few meters away from his home, listening to the boy's murmurs. Of course, they were not meant to be; he was a drunken boy, he wouldn't make such sense out of anything he says! However, for a thought, Roy never heard the boy tell him those unattainable words from his mouth, considering all he would hear are those spiteful comebacks.

The boy continued to speak as he listened to his pointless ranting. "You're always going everywhere telling your women—you love them and all, but you never—tell me _you_ like _me_… Don't you know it'd be nice if you'd think of me for once?" his voice cracked in between words.

Now Roy knew he wasn't drunk, and that he was hearing these things from Edward, though thoughts still manipulated him into believing Fullmetal was probably high. "You should…"

Roy felt a cold drop on his shoulder. He inevitably looked up; no trees, no rain, it seemed to be the usual cool night. Where did the cold drop come from?

Now he looked back at the boy. Right there he found it started to rain.

"Fullmetal," he called out, watching unconscious tears trickle down his cheeks to his chin. "Colonel…" he muttered again, sniffing briefly this time.

"You should really think of me once in a while… and consider how much I…"

Roy looked back down at his feet, feeling his weight was coming down to the notch. Then Edward forced himself to continue: how much he had…

"Alright, that's enough from you Edward, I don't want to hear any more of your senseless tirades," he chuckled, forcing a smile on his face. "I think you drank too much."

Roy shifted to lift the boy higher a bit. He saw it was enough for the night, and a few more meters away until his house. Edward would have to stay there for the night.

In those hours the dark, with only a few lit lampposts to guide them home—the whole incident—Roy would have to forget them all and get on without remembering. That night, when he put the boy to sleep on his own bed, he muttered silently on his lap.

"Colonel…"

Roy resisted trying to get annoyed at the boy's endless yap. "Yes, Edward?"

"I feel drunk…"

And then there was silence. Roy never got to his own bed that night, as the boy slept soundly on his lap.

_To be continued…_


	3. New Every Morning Part 2

**New Every Morning**

Chartre

He left his house without any traces or whatsoever.

Fullmetal would have been confused waking up on the man's lap covered in his blanket, that's for sure. He would leave immediately after realizing what he smelled like—alcohol… did he drink that much? If he had fallen asleep there, what did he do last night?

Hoping it wasn't anything that seemed to have troubled anybody for a fact, he quickly rose to his feet on the edge of the bed, tossing the blanket off side. Colonel Snores-a-lot mumbled.

Edward looked back at the brunet sleeping sideways on the bed, with no pillow under his head, maybe the man had slept sitting up while he slept on his lap. Surely, he must have been tired after keeping a straight back just so Edward could sleep soundly. What a bother he must have been to him.

Roy shifted to his side, as stray hair fell over his eyes, slightly covering them. In a way, Edward noticed he had a strange way of sleeping.

For instance, Roy always kept one arm straight, and the other curved up near his chin while he slept sideways; his legs were never on top of each other, shown as if he was running or walking, reclined on the bed of course.

Moreover, unlike most people, his mouth was always closed. Edward thought, he wasn't prone to dreams or nightmares. Still, he snored. Even a bit. Faint.

Well, he snored.

Edward bent over his face and planted his mark on his forehead. He thanked the colonel softly in his ear, pulled the blanket to his torso, and smiled.

Edward left the house without any other visible trace of himself, like he was never there at all.

* * *

It was broad daylight, and Edward rushed off to Central Command. Apparently, it was still early, he barely noticed the time after worrying about his presence in the colonel's bedroom. Despite the worries, he chose to linger in his office.

The captain asked him if he wanted anything; proposing if tea would help him lessen the anticipation she could sense in him. Nevertheless, he refused, in explanation he had enough _drinking_ in his past 24 hours. He saw Riza Hawkeye didn't intend to know his further reasons, seeing she was busy with the morning work already. At least, there was someone in the office who knew what work was all about…

Time passed, and there was still no man sitting behind the desk. He thought he'd be there by then, but it seemed that spending the night over with him watching over would obviously make him oversleep. Oh well, the man still had time. Edward had time. He only hoped he did.

Edward didn't bother to wait for the man to wake up either. Consequences were—well, drastic. They would be walking out together to work, and that would obviously cause misunderstanding, hell knows what. So stay in his office, he thought, maybe he'll come.

Not a good idea.

"Captain, I'll go ahead. I'll come by again later."

Edward ambled out in the courtyard without further word, only keeping thoughts to himself whether the colonel would come to work anymore. Must he have known the consequences too?

* * *

Edward sat in front of the trees hovering over the bench he sat on, as he looked up with a tired look in his face. Whatever happened last night, was entirely the colonel's fault.

Speaking of the devil…

"Fullmetal!" Roy hollered from main gate. Well, he woke up after all.

"C-colonel," Edward stuttered, holding up a steady salute as he stood up. Roy instructed him to sit back, as he himself reclined beside the boy. "So, how are you feeling now?"

"What?"

"The last time I checked, you had a fever,"

"I did?" blood rose to his cheeks. Roy gave out a slight chuckle, and then leaned over to the boy. Edward winced his eyes tight, his shoulder in a raise he didn't notice. He felt warm on his forehead.

"Well," the older man started again. "You still have the flu," he smiled, pulling his hand back to his side. "We'll make it better."

Edward lifted his lids and queried skeptically. "How are _you_ going to do that?" Even if he is the colonel, Edward knew the man was yet also useless to these kinds of situations.

Roy looked around the area. Edward inevitably followed him, looking around for whatever he was looking for; probably something in what Edward knew as pointless and perverted. The colonel looked back at the boy.

"Found what you were looking for?"

Roy swept the boy's blond bangs from under his forehead like before. Only now, the man leaned over to his face, and surprisingly, left a soft kiss on his forehead.

For once, Roy did not say anything afterwards—not even an insult or comeback—as he rested both his hands on his lap. Moreover, no, he didn't bother to wipe his mouth.

"Colonel…" Edward muttered under his steady breath. It was warm, he thought for a while, still feeling his kiss above his eyebrows. It felt good and right, somehow, that even just the thought of it came back to his mind repeatedly like a silent broken record.

Just then, he came back to his senses.

"C-colonel!" he stammered. "What was that for?!"

At this exchange, Roy let out an assertive laugh. "I said I'd make it better, didn't I?" he chortled. For Edward, this didn't seem like making it better—it seemed more like making him annoyed, all the more uncomfortable. "Well,

""I'm off. I wouldn't want the captain to worry about my whereabouts," he stood up. "Take care of yourself, Fullmetal," Roy vaguely waved back, and toddled away to the main building. Fullmetal sat in silence, holding his forehead with an unexpected apprehensive look in his face. Whatever the colonel did sure left the boy speechless and dazed.

"Colonel…" he muttered again. Later that afternoon, it was all he could mention to himself as passersby elapse his way with chipper hellos in the corridors.

* * *

Evening came, and the left mark on his forehead troubled the boy still. Even while working in the earlier stretches, it seemed to be all he could think about as fellow alchemists questioned about his wellbeing. Edward only thought once if he was spacing out or still unwell. The _other_ thought was of in no topic to drag in his mind though.

Edward stood quaintly by the lamppost, looking down at the countless fireflies rambling around the bushes and grass surrounded in the military headquarters front. Everyone who left has probably seen the boy lurking around silently until night fell.

Edward knew why he was there, but at certain instances, he'd forget why. He'd frequently look back when he heard footsteps on the stairs, but only to find out they were someone else's. That of course, until it stroke 10 in the evening when he last heard footsteps again. He was pissed.

"Colonel," he forced himself to salute, feet together and his good arm at his side. He twitched his eyebrow a lot…

"Edward—what are you doing here? I thought you went home hours ago," Roy looked at his wristwatch. "What's your business?"

The boy pulled his arm down at his side and bit his lip. _I just wanted to see you…_

"Sir, I couldn't find you anywhere, so I opted to stay until you'd leave… but I never thought you'd leave work at this hour…" he muttered his last words. "So I submitted my work to Lieutenant Havoc. I hope it's nothing that would bother your work."

There was a sudden spur in moments as Ed felt a sting on his forehead. Now he felt confused. He wondered about that kiss again.

"Alright, then. Let's get you going," Roy walked down from the top of the stairs, passed the boy. "What? Sir—wait!" Edward eyed the man from time to time, as they walked side by side. After Roy's frequent questions, like where the boy lived, Edward seemed feel the kiss fade away by each breath he took. Eventually, he'd forget it all, seeing the colonel did. Eventually, he'd shrug it off.

Eventually, they got to his house.

"So, this is where I leave you?" Roy asked, looking at the two-story house he lived in. Not bad just a young man like him, he thought. "Alright, see you, Fullmetal." Roy turned back with a subtle wave goodbye.

"Colonel, wait!" Edward shouted again, grabbing his sleeve at a sudden rush in pace. Oh how time flew so fast, and the scatter of events that day just made him feel more unsure of himself with every moment that passed. Edward felt he needed one more…

"Colonel—" he stopped to collect his thoughts. Roy turned and looked down at the boy in silence. It was a good thought he still had a little patience left. _A little_.

Edward looked up at the colonel with countless expressions on his face, who knows what he wanted from him. Roy on the other hand, already figured as much as possible about the boy's unusual habits that day. He coughed a sigh and ruffled the boy's hair. "Just this once, it's late."

Hands on cheeks, Roy had him forced to look into his eyes as he leveled face to face. Edward felt his heart skip a beat. Inches away from pressed lips, he'd retrieve what he felt like left his aura earlier then; probably it would finally leave a permanent sign to leave him be.

Just moments it'll come. Anytime now…

There was silence; no wind, or creatures of the night to sound the moment.

Roy Mustang left with just yet a revival kiss on the forehead after that. Nothing passionate or fiery happened that evening, as Edward only whined, calling out his name as he left with just words:

"Another time, it's late."

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

**Omake**

The next day…

Edward: Colonel?

Roy: Hm? (reading newspaper)

Edward: Did I… uhm, say anything the other night?

Roy: Anything?

Edward: You know, anything. The night when you brought me to your house?

Roy: Ohh… _that_.

Edward: That?

Roy: That.

Edward: What?

Roy: (flips newspaper)

Edward: Colonel!!

Roy: (whistles)


	4. Candle In The Window

**Candle In The Window**

Chartre

Edward shivered and cried in his bed, tears falling on his pillow as he waited for someone to come in and light the cold candlewick sitting by the windowsill. It was dark and raining that evening, as he only could wince his eyes tighter, trying to fall asleep again and again after the pain in his limbs woke him up endlessly.

That night, Edward only wished for someone to hold him to sleep and light the candle bright…

How he hated the rain, spiteful and all. Not the little drops themselves, but how they would make everything look so dark and gloomy. How it also brought his automail limbs to ache in his limbs at every unexpected stir. With the occasional clutching unto his arm and wince as he walked on the left leg, Roy knew they were painful to the root and how sooner or later, the boy would have to visit his mechanic.

Time has passed since he was last warned, and now he was lying in bed, crying and moaning at every painstaking moment they tweaked.

Unfortunately, there was no train to Rush Valley where the boy could go to have them checked, all because of a sandstorm on the way where the rails were; no train to Rizenbul because of the recent broken tracks being repaired, and either way neither Winry nor Pinako were available at home. Where else was the boy supposed to go?

Roy Mustang stood in front of the slightly opened door beside him where the boy lied down in agony. He had his frequent side glimpses at him from the outside as he was given orders to take him into his own custody for the time being until he felt better.

Even if he never felt the pain of automail in his nerves, Roy could tell that the boy has already suffered a lot just lying helplessly on his bed. And how he knew him, Edward wasn't the type to complain about pain—well what of it? He understood that someone like Edward needed to be protected. As a child, he still had his rights to live, and as how his higher-ups told him just then, he was a fragile boy.

Good heavens, he thought, when the boy had steel limbs—he was fragile? Though on the contrary, he had to understand its consequences. Not everything was a positive thing.

Roy listened to the boy in his sleep; sobbing and whimpering in pain, as Roy could only sit and watch outside his room and stand guard…

* * *

Edward forced himself up the next few days, only to find out the colonel was indeed to be his chaperone until he could do alchemy with a _two_ hands, and until he had his old automail to be replaced with new a new set.

"No!" he banged his good arm on the desk. "I don't need a chaperone!" he barked firmly at the taller man, who only sighed as he stood up, fixing and layering his work beside him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he retorted again. "Tell them to call it back! I'll be fine on my own! And who'd give a damn if I died? Go ahead and put your shoulders out front in a battle, who cares but their families if they die?

"I'm like any other dog of the military, so I don't need anyone to hold my back when I'm hopeless—and I'm not hopeless!" apparently, Roy thought the boy had no sense into what he was saying, especially the last bit.

"Orders are orders, Fullmetal. I can't just call them off," he replied, keeping cool. He knew Edward wasn't likely to complain about pain, but this…

"Oh come _on_! You said you wouldn't follow any unreasonable orders—what the _hell _are you doing now, Colonel?"

"These aren't unreasonable orders Fullmetal," his look went from cool and collected, to stricken and disciplined at this exchange. "In fact, I do believe you need a chaperone to watch you close by. At least, until you're back up on your own."

"Whatever, _Colonel_," Edward emphasized, turning his back on him with a complementary pout. "You don't want to do that now, Fullmetal," Roy hissed.

"Yes. I. Do."

For a moment, there was an inevitable silence.

Edward still had his arms folded in front of his coated chest, his nose up in the air until it gave consent and lowered his gaze. The silence made him worried. Apparently there weren't even those footsteps he heard from their feet, it was awfully, bloodcurdlingly silent.

"Your loss, Edward."

The boy opted to turn around, when there was a sudden rush noise behind him. His eyes darted towards what seemed to be an enigma, as the colonel pushed and slid away all his things off the desk hungrily. "Colonel?" the boy whispered, and felt his pitch call off in syllables.

He hadn't noticed the spur of events that came so fast, when he felt his back slam the desk by a hard holding palm that grasped his weak shoulder. Edward couldn't help but let out a shrill cry as his limbs started to ache again.

His lips were soft, but careless, Edward thought, when the colonel pinned him down with both his arms raised above his head on the desk, Roy's palms burdening them. His back was arched on top of the desk; his feet planted on the floor, nonetheless trying to kick his opposite off his face. He winced and considered crying out languid moans, but kisses never parted their half-opened lips as they deepened.

"Colonel—stop—" _I can't breathe…_

No, he could still breathe through his nose—his arm was suffocating from lack of space, and it was stinging the boy as is thrust and rubbed against his already scarred skin. Who knew the piece of metal needed its own basics to hold.

"Colonel!" he screamed, tugging away from the intense weight the man finally pulled back for him to breathe. He started to mutter to himself in tears, bringing himself to rest his own limbs. Roy carefully pulled his own hands back from the boy, kept silent and still for his aftershock.

"And…" he started again. "And you call yourself a chaperone…" he sobbed quietly.

There was a loud cry again, only now Edward squeezed unto his prosthetic arm, winced in pain and shifted to turn halfway. "Fullmetal, I—" the man offered his help, and felt dumb at it. Offering his services when if fact, he didn't know what to do to him. And even after shoving him down his desk and do what a nightmare would do to a boy, all he could probably do was just pick up his own mess on the floor.

"Just… go away! I don't need your help!" Edward obliged himself to stand up, until his left foot gave away on his nerve endings. He shouted again.

"Ed, if I could just—" he began again, walking towards the boy all worried and concerned at him, and at himself for not knowing what to do.

"No!" he barked, forcefully standing up with his good arm on the edge of the desk. "Leave me alone!

"Every night…" he cried. "I wait for someone to light a candle in my room while my arm starts to hurt… I hated the dark—I hated it when it was cold… I was—

"Don't you think you've already made my day a living nightmare enough, bastard?! What can _you_ do, when you're just a good for nothing asshole?!" Edward retorted at last, then rushed off to the door and slammed it behind him.

No, this wasn't one of those sad love story endings. This was no love story either. Watching the boy run out, assuming he would go home and dig himself a home under his covers, it pounded somewhere deep, and drilled a hole in his heart, just to see what he had done to him. Roy couldn't even say he forgot what happened to cause this.

It was raining hard outside—where Edward was obviously running under it, drenched. It would trigger those limbs to throb again, he thought, telling himself he'd be useless himself under the moisture, so he'd be off cleaning the mess on the floor.

Roy shoved himself out of the door like a bullet, and after the boy. The office was clearly still a mess—but who in the hell would care.

* * *

Like he thought, the boy _did _crawl in his bed under the covers. Roy only found him moaning and holding back the pains, probably muffling them on a pillow. As chaperone, he was to watch the boy—and even take care of him for heaven's sake! Why didn't he realize it earlier?

Roy let himself into the dark room, only the lamppost outside to light his room in the second floor, but it was faint. Barely enough to keep him warm or safe. Roy set his hand on his shoulder, and felt the rush when he jerked. The arm was bad as it is.

"Edward," he called by his name. "Calm down, I'm here." He sounded firm, but concerned. He took the boy by his shoulders and induced him to look directly into his dark eyes. "Edward, settle down; I won't hurt you…" _at least, not anymore…_

The boy muttered, plunging himself unto the man's chest, still sobbing and clutching unto his uniform tight. "It's dark…" he mumbled. "And dark… I'm…

"Afraid…"

Those words coming from the Fullmetal Alchemist; it barely made any sense to him. Was this the other side of Edward? From an alchemist with an attitude and a mouth that could curse a higher-up; to _this_… this helpless, indigent young man, let alone boy—this was Edward Elric?

"I'm sorry… I didn't—I'm sorry… calm down…" Roy began stroking the boy's hair, and stared at the sitting unlit candle in front of him by the window. _That_ was the candle he was talking about awhile ago in the office when…

The lamppost outside was obviously laughing at it, he thought.

"Calm down…" he whispered again, feeling the boy heave against his chest. Somehow, Edward felt more relaxed after the colonel held him closer, and eventually, he had fallen asleep in his arms.

Edward shivered and cried in his bed, tears falling on his pillow as he waited for someone to come in and light the cold candlewick sitting by the windowsill. It was dark and raining that evening, as he only could wince his eyes tighter, trying to fall asleep again and again after the pain in his limbs woke him up endlessly.

That night, Roy held the boy close in his arms as he lit the candle bright with one snap of his ignition-clothed glove. Edward slept soundly with some softly spoken words last whispered: "Thank you, Colonel…"

_Fin._


	5. Enter As You Please

**Enter As You Please**

Chartre

No, it wasn't such news that Colonel Roy Mustang was finally reaching the top that made them look so shocked. In fact, they looked more traumatized; ghastly all the more, as they glared at the man with eagle eyes when he passed by the corridors.

Today was the day he had his hearing, the day he was going to be receive his penalty.

It all started after Edward stayed in his office. He was told to, like a dog when it tailed its master. He did follow the man's orders, only he couldn't stay in one place. Pacing in no specific direction, Edward had his arms folded so tight against his chest, his eyes appearing bleary and very apprehensive.

What in the world, would they do to him, now that the secret is up? Worse, he thought, what would they do to the man himself?

* * *

"_Colonel_ Roy Mustang," the brigadier general emphasized on his title. It had a nice ring to it, though Roy only prompted himself to forestalling his gaze away from the man. He remained calm.

"Flame Alchemist; age 29; great achievement was discovering the presence of a 12 year old boy by the name of Edward Elric, now known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, who would illustrate the better country for the future.

"Basically the whole point is that this boy brought you all the way to the top; to where you are now," he grunted, flipping through what seemed to be Roy's files. He suddenly stopped his browsing. "What? No violent reactions?"

"N-no, sir," he stammered, keeping a straight back with all eyes looking at him in the dark room, with only the light coming from the military seal hanging on the ceiling.

"Really…" he sounded roguish, flipping through the files again. "And I don't see why you should," the general closed the folder and shoved it aside his desk with an attitude hardly ever seen. "You do know that the boy's a prodigy."

"Yes, sir."

"And that he _is_ just a boy."

"Yes, sir. I see that," Roy felt his voice crack in between syllables. His hands were cold, not because he left his gloves on the table when they were _busy_, but they just were. At that moment, he was numbing.

"So why did you result to this? _This_… child abuse you're getting at?!" he questioned in his angry voice, rising by the second he prolonged the waiting. Roy tried to remember what happened before he was even found out.

It was nothing. Really, nothing. Just a phase they went through habitually when they did. All hope just dangled on strings and fell when someone—who could've been anyone—came in without knocking and saw the conspiracy leaning on Edward's face. There was a stun in all their faces, and then the man rushed out screaming and tearing his lungs apart. Roy only stood up and ran after a few minutes he realized what exactly happened.

"It's not that I _wanted_ it, but…" actually, he did. He wanted it bad—he wanted _Edward_, bad. But in all honesty and generality, he didn't. Not in the sense when the boy could just sit down and let the older man dominate him over, but he really just didn't. In all whimsical stories, these were those moments—only he knew there was no happy ending to it; nor will there ever be ever again.

"Do you know what are the consequences for your actions, Roy Mustang?" and unlike the usual, he dropped his title before his first name. Indeed, there was no happy ending.

"No, General, I don't," _and I don't want to know…_

"You will be called for trial whenever contacted for further punishment hence you are suspended from the military and whatsoever concerning it. You are dismissed, Mustang," he definitely dropped his title. For a moment, Roy gave himself some time to gather his thoughts, ending up with a sole question he couldn't answer again: why_ did_ he do it?

Roy didn't settle to pass by his office after that. He obviously didn't want to see Edward after what happened, not even just to get in the place where it all started. Roy went straight home, secluding himself. He was suspended after all. Who cared now?

Apparently, a few afternoons past, and like the general said, Roy was suspended. Besides taking his rank off the military line, they also had taken his gloves. Moreover, in a contemptuous attempt of bringing a shrink to his house for examination proved him misunderstood.

At some point while answering the bearded man's questions, Roy thought to himself, if his endeavors were in fact true love, or just plain lust out of the comfort of his paperwork. Abruptly, the blond boy himself set foot in his house, explaining the therapist asked him in. Roy was nervous, timid unlike everyday when he was at work commanding his subordinates. How the world spun—he hated its axis.

The two sat down across the therapist, averting gazes from each other, his black eyes reflected on gold, afraid to conclude that the feelings he had for him was just plain lust—but was it? Or in a sense, true love but objectionable at stake?

Clearly, it was intolerable to escape glances they always wanted to regard.

The man's heart sank.

* * *

"I heard you were suspended."

"Well, at least I don't have to do my paperwork; Hawkeye won't have to threaten me; and there won't be any senseless orders I'd never want to follow!" his face beamed, but the light soon fell when he met Edward's gaze: cold, anxious, and about to flail into cold felt tears. "I'm worried for you, Roy."

"You just think I'm crazy,"

Edward flushed. "You do know your trial is already tomorrow morning right? 9 AM? It's not like you'd just shrug it off, won't you?" the boy's voice began to shake, balling his fists at his side. "You shouldn't worry about me you know. It's just a trial. Whatever happens to me won't change the fact we were found out."

"Don't you even care anymore?!" his tears gushed. "Why do you just keep _shutting_ everything out? Doesn't it matter that I'm worrying about you? Who knows what they could do to you, dammit!" he bellowed, shoving himself towards the man, gripping unto his collar.

"After all you're saying that you'd strive to do whatever it takes to please yourself—this is how it ends? For how many times have I cried for you, when you're working your ass up every night for the effort, this is what you do? Don't you know I'm not even allowed to say anything about this because they think I'm a child?!

"And you—you're just becoming the f—" Edward paused, and then heaved. _You used to be…_

"Becoming the fu—"

"You can't say it, can you?" he chuckled, glaring at the boy's own eyes hiding behind tearful expressions. Sarcastic, he was. But he worried for him as well.

"Just shut up!" Edward threw his automail arm across the open space, right into the man's face. Roy felt how it hurt in face, but he only felt his cold metal wrist. It surprised him, how he didn't choose to tug his arm back and flail it back at his face again. Roy only pulled him closer.

"Stop shutting yourself out…" he cried, letting his tears fall on his cheeks as he threw himself on his chest. "I'll do whatever it takes just to clear your name. I don't care how or why, but my innocence won't stop me… Everything… I'll do everything for you…"

Roy set his hand behind the boy's head, stroking the blond tresses that crowned him, as he whispered in his ear. "You're already everything you need to do for me."

"Shut up, would you…" he whispered back, calming himself on his body. Edward definitely felt the warmth surface his own, but it started to freeze as it already stung him deep with an ice-cold arrow, even cutting him like a hot heartrending blade.

"Just stay like this, Fullmetal… We have one last night."

* * *

Early break of daylight and his men were already at firm feet trying to get past into his room. "It's just my room, sir. It's where I sleep," Roy said calmly, yet standing so protective in front of the beige sliding door, like there was something kept so precious behind it—wasn't there?

The brigadier general confronted him by the door, looking at him from his dark hair to his black men's dress shoes. "Well, you're awfully dressed nicely today, for someone who's going to court."

"Thank you, sir. I'll take that as a compliment."

"And good call," he scoffed. "You remembered _not _to wear your uniform as well," he pushed the man aside with a frequent grunt, and reached for the door and forced it through the right. Unlike he'd expect, it was clean, spic and span, but definitely occupied.

He shut the door behind him and gave out a loud snort. "Well, don't you just have the nerve of screwing kids again in the night before your hearing, huh?"

Roy kept silent and still, but his eyes seemed even fiercer than ever.

"You're a disgrace to the military name, Mustang," he ended, walking passed his men towards the front yard as they followed him with Roy under watch. Maybe it was good he wasn't telling Edward he was leaving, that he was already called for.

Surely, he knew it was good he pulled his blanket up to his chin; who knew someone would've actually seen him half-naked on the bed.

He needed his sleep.

* * *

But who would've thought that exactly when the judge was about to sentence him what cruelty for his adjacent deed, the blond boy shot up in reality, entering the silenced courtroom in an outburst. "Stop!"

"Ed?"

Said boy was flailing his arms in the air facing the judge with fear in his face; though it was obvious to Roy, he was trying to hide his anxiety. To his surprise, Edward chose to reveal everything, even the truths about his feelings toward the man. The jury started muttering to themselves. His honor judged silence in the courtroom, instructing the bailiff to escort the boy outside.

Roy had a feeling he only thrust himself in forcefully through security, and thought it had been so childish of him—but noble to defend his lover even on the last moments instead of denial. Edward plead, asking for another penalty—something less severe.

After moments of thoughts, the jury spoke briefly for the man's penalty: life sentence in the house, but regaining his title after penance; or stripped off his own rank and state alchemist certification, and never to show face in the military again.

Edward stood afraid and trembling at the back of the room, waiting for the former-colonel's response. But before he was even given the chance to speak, Edward was taken out, watching Roy—waiting for his response.

It was the same choice as choosing work over his lover, and vise versa respectively. Edward loved the man unconditionally (in a sense), but respected his work all the same. But… _I love you…_

"Your Honor," he spoke. Doors shut behind the raven-haired man as he reiterated the choice. Apparently, he valued his title and work much to the ado he caused to his subordinates, but he did appreciate it. He really did.

_Fin…?

* * *

_

**Omake**

Later…

Edward: I feel sorry for you. (scornful)

Roy: Are you? Then I'm sorry for you too.

Edward: (cries) Welcome back, Colonel Bastard…

Roy: Hey, who said anything about going back to work? (laughs)

Edward: (blush/smile)

_I love you…_


End file.
